stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Go'tak/Kawil
In Mayan mythology, Kawil is a God of Lightning, Thunder and Corn. Among the Goa'uld Kawil is a smaller goa'uld who came to planet Earth and precisely in the Guatemala area, setting up the city of Tikal. He left the planet not long after he founded Tikal himself, soon coming into conflict with a Goa'uld opponent called Calakmul. Biography Almost nothing is known about this goa'uld so much that he does not even know where he was born. His presence is attested when the Mayan city called Tikal is founded on the planet Earth. In this city the goa'uld, besides being revered as a God on earth, assumes the appearance and identity of the first Mayan rulers of Tikal due to the change of host caused by the lack of a sarcophagus. After locating a planet in the solar system Tau Ceti, the Goa'uld begins a orced deportation of a large number of Mayan populations and transfers the center of its power to the new planet. The latter is called Tikal and becomes a rather flourishing and powerful center, home to a rather bloody and violent civilization, devoted to war and raids. For centuries, Tikal did not recognize decadence and Kawil himself was concerned with extending the boundaries of his interstellar empire. Entering in open contrast with the Goa'uld Calakmul, he defeated him after a long war that blew the Goa'uld's finances, forcing him to revisit his priorities because of the great disaster caused by the war fought against Calakmul. Militarily weakened, he was caught in a trap by a rival goa'uld called Zipacna, and killed. After his death, the territories of System were claimed by goa'uld Zipacna, but with the defeat of the latter by the work of the System Lord Apophis, they returned free from the domain goa'uld. Stargate Renaissance After his death, his jaffa soon disappeared, but there are still stories about Kawil's rebellion against the most powerful Calakmul rival, thus marking his inevitable decline. Believed dead, Go'tak / Kawil remained hidden for a long time in order to regenerate his forces secretly, for decades the planet Yucatan became its secret base in which he slowly built a huge army of symmetry-free automata, as he himself he had lost his queen goa'uld during the mad war against the goa'uld Calakmul. The new android warriors differed from those seen on the planet Alterans, for appearance and beyond. Their ferocity was particularly noticeable during the tests, so much so that they forced Go'tak to work for a mitigation of instinct to kill the enemy. But the creation of an army of automata was not the only project implemented at that time when the goa'uld remained hidden. Even the search for the creation of a ho'taur led to tragic implications. The goa'uld experimenting on himself, he eventually had to abandon his organic host, and move into an automaton to avoid an inevitable death. With his new cyborg body, the physical strength of Go'tak was greatly increased as well as his other abilities, including that of feeling his brothers even at a great distance. But this ability led Go'tak to take revenge, eliminating goa'uld Zipacna and much of his family. However, this bloodbath was ignored by the High System Lords , engaged against the Malecats at that time and then in the partition of the Anubis possessions. This allowed Go'tak to slowly regain every single planet in his domain until he openly entered into conflict with another High System Lord called Khnum. The latter guilty of having claimed the planet Irkalla, was attacked on the planet in question and his armies destroyed in a gigantic battle. Only after this massacre, Go'tak returned openly into the limelight, leaving the High System Lord's disconcerted. Rise at System Lord The brutality of his methods and the breadth of his army soon became a danger to the whole goa'uld empire. the search for Go'tak's revenge soon became a race for the indiscriminate massacre and this could no longer be tolerated. After requesting a meeting in neutral territory, Go'tak attempted to attack the High System Lord's ships but was defeated by the combined forces of all six High System Lord's. The latter although losing some ha'tak in the clash, however, remained convinced of the need to find a solution that would guarantee the existence of Go'tak / Kawil. On Raijin's proposal, Go'tak was again raised to the rank of System Lord, with a circumscribed territory in which the goa'uld was free to exercise any method to govern it. Despite the dissent of Khnum and Atum to such a resolution, the offer was accepted by Go'tak, allowing him to regain his place among System Lord's although with great limitations. But the craving for revenge and exposure to toxic vapors irreversibly compromised the mind of Go'tak / Kawil, now out of control. After regaining all its planets entirely, the System Lord decided to subdue the rivals in a definitive manner and to be elected supreme emperor. Aware of the extreme danger,s High System Lords operated to limit the use of combat automobiles. Secretly, a large number of devices were placed at the edges of each solar system capable of issuing a limitation or disabling code, which could be activated remotely in the event of an imminent attack. Although many of these platforms were detected and destroyed by Go'tak, a large number is still hidden and keeps the goa'uld circumscribed in its interstellar domain. Personality Kawil's dissatisfying hatred of life and his revenge on the other Goa'uld make it a threat to him, especially to the System Lord and their underlord. Just like Sokar, Kawil was cruel, but unlike this, he was not concerned about information or its expansion. Kawil did not have to conquer and exploit the planets, unless he recovered from the losses of past battles. His desire for final vengeance to every other Goa'uld has made Kawil a destructive force that destroyed planets and all solar systems until they could only damage another Goa'uld. Over time, Kawil destroyed more than 400 middle and middle lords, brothers and sisters, saving the symbionts that their death was of a permanent nature. Unlike other Goa'uld, Kawil fanatized so much the ritual that, besides the symbionts, did not take almost any other food. This cannibalism has led to bloody sacrificial rituals in many of the cultures visited by the former Kawil Jaffa, like the Aztecs on earth, where the soul has always been taken by the victims of war and sun gods, symbolically for the heart of Symbiotex At first, Kawil's success was not based on a tactical mentality or a particular technological sophistication, but it did not have a single point of superiority. According to legends, he laughed at Calakmul's rival, he decided to eliminate him but not before publicly humiliating him. While maintaining the "Go'tak" insult, Kawil soon added him as a compliment to his divinity. Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords Category:High System Lord's